heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane(Walking Dead)
Jane is a survivor who appears in The Walking Dead: Season Two. Involvement Walking Dead Season Two "In Harm's Way" Jane is first seen sitting at a table when the Cabin Group are taken out to the yard by Troy. She walks past the group and Clementine and the others stare at her, prompting Reggie to mention that she gets around by covering herself in walker guts. When Kenny asks Clementine to find a way out, Clementine can choose to look at Jane, but she will glare at Clementine, causing her to back away slowly. Later on, Jane is seen hoisting soil to the roof with the rope system but the rope system fails, causing the soil to smack onto the floor. After this, when the others are talking about an escape plan she mentions that they could get through the herd of walkers by covering themselves in walker guts. Clementine can side with her on this. When the group is escaping, Troy tries to confront them. She approaches him seductively as she convinces him to let them go. After lowering Troy's guard, she shoots him in the groin and walks away, leaving him to be killed by walkers. She is then seen making her way through the herd with the rest. She is briefly seen killing a walker to try and assist Clementine and Sarah after Sarah's screaming breaks her undead disguise. "Amid the Ruins" After Clementine loses Kenny and Mike as they ran with a wounded Sarita (Determinant) , she attempts to ford through the herd alone before she was intercepted by Rebecca. After ducking behind an overturned table, the pair spots Jane. The player can either plead with Jane to stay together when Jane recommends splitting up because it's safer or to agree with her. Either way, Rebecca's panicking will cause Jane to stay with them. Using a certain tactic, Jane cuts a walker's jaw off and uses it as a cowcatcher to push through a thick part of the herd and they make it out successfully. Walking to Parker's Run, Jane will have a conversation with Clementine about Rebecca. After making to their destination of Parker's Run and after talking to Kenny, Clementine and Jane will go look for Luke, Sarah and/or Nick. During their search, Jane will reveal parts of her backstory: she had a sister, Jaime, and they traveled together during the apocalypse. Jane further implies that her sister was killed, but she also talks about how they used to travel to a certain amusement park in Virginia (which is also the area that they are walking to). The two stumble across a mobile home park, Jane teaches Clementine skills, such as looting walkers. Seeing two fresh walker corpses, Jane stabs them to make sure they are dead, because "you can never be too sure with these things". Because they were fresh, Jane says they usually have good things on them instead of old corpses, which usually have belongings such as driver's licenses. Clementine was able to scrounge up bullets while Jane had discovered a sharpened nail file. Clementine then turns over another walker corpse to find Sarah's shattered red glasses, followed by hearing Luke and Sarah's screaming. They then turn the corner to get in, seeing Nick's reanimated corpse if he was saved in "A House Divided". Jane then teaches Clementine that she must put him down because he was her friend. If he wasn't saved, then the conversation didn't happen. Either way, Jane will give Clementine one of her screwdrivers, saying that her hatchet gets stuck often. Further in the park, the two see two lone walkers. Jane teaches Clementine another skill, where she kicks the knee of the walker, causing them to fall on the stomach or back then killing them by stabbing them in the head. They follow the screams of Sarah and Luke to see that the trailer they're held up in is currently being pounded on by walkers. Distracting the walkers by placing a corpse on the horn of the truck, they were to go past the barricade, but not before the horn stopped and the walkers went to flood the same trailer Luke and Sarah were at. Jane and Clementine safely got into the trailer before the walkers returned. In the trailer, Sarah is catatonic, still traumatized by her father's death. Luke cannot move Sarah because she screams when moved. Her screaming then caused walkers to surround the trailer, causing Jane to urge them to move. Seeing the only way out is the skylight because of Luke's wound from Carver and walkers are bursting through the door, they must use the barricade to jump through the skylight. Walkers flood the trailer after moving the barricade to the room, Jane boosts Luke up and Luke is pulled up by Jane. Sarah still refuses to move and Jane will once again urge Clementine to abandon Sarah. If Clementine does abandon Sarah, the door will open and walkers will devour Sarah as Clementine is pulled up. If Clementine chooses to convince Sarah to move, she will slap Sarah and she will grab Luke's hand all four of them will make it to safety and return to Parker's Run. Back at Parker's Run, Rebecca's baby is coming and they must find a place and supplies for her to deliver the baby. Jane will go look for a safe area at a nearby observation deck while Mike and Bonnie go look for supplies at a museum. Clementine will be either given a choice to follow Jane or follow Mike and Bonnie. Clementine follows Jane either way finding her at the picnic table near the observation deck and gift shop. After asking if Jane is fine, she says that she is and they attempt to get the gift shop open. After unsuccessfully looking around, the two see a man limping towards them and they hide. The man is dumping trash, and Clementine will attempt to talk to him. He pulls out his gun and points at Clementine as she talks to him, but his shakiness instills nervousness in Clementine, causing Jane to disarm him. Clementine looks in his other bag to see a vast trove of medical supplies, including painkillers which will help Rebecca deliver her baby. Clementine is then either given the choice to rob or return the supplies to the man, whose name is Arvo. After robbing or returning the supplies, Jane will once again disarm him and aim a gun to his head, threatening him to never come back and also keeping his gun. Clementine will then leave back to the group to Mike and Bonnie. After Mike and Bonnie return, they see a herd of walkers and hear Rebecca's screams. Clementine rushes up to the opened gift shop to see Luke and Jane together as Jane had offered him sexual intercourse. During the arguing between Luke and Kenny, walkers attempt to climb up into the deck. They were too many of them, and half of the deck falls, bringing Jane and if saved, Sarah with them. Sarah is trapped under the rubble while Jane is hanging on by the edge. Luke will try to save Jane while Clementine can either help Jane or tell her to rescue Sarah. However, if told to rescue Sarah, Jane drops down and attempts to lift the rubble off of Sarah to allow her to escape. However, in either option, Sarah is unable to be rescued. After pulling Jane up, Sarah is then devoured by walkers. After delivering the baby, Jane will leave the group, citing Sarah's death in the trailer park or under the rubble reminding her too much of her sister Jaime, who she then reveals she had to abandon in a similar situation of Sarah in the trailer park. Jane will then offer Clementine the nail file they found as a parting gift and she leaves. Her fate is unknown afterwards. "No Going Back" Jane reappears when Kenny is almost killed by Vitali and stabs Vitali in the back of the neck, saving Kenny's life. Visibly shocked at what she had done, she then says to Clementine that she had never killed somebody who had never hurt herself before. She then rejoins the group along with Arvo, who claims he knows a place with food and supplies. Jane agrees that they should not kill Arvo and follow him to the house. Along the way, Jane talks to Clementine about her concerns over Kenny's behavior, and intervenes when Mike and Kenny argue in the woods. Later on, when the group discovers an abandoned power station, Jane and Kenny scout the place out before ushering the rest over. That night, Jane keeps watch while the rest of the group sits around a campfire. Clementine can attempt to invite Jane to join them by offering her some rum. The next day, Arvo leads the group to the house, which is located on the other side of a frozen lake. Jane agrees to the idea of walking across it, but suggests the group spread out to even the weight. When Clementine and Luke fall through the ice, Jane manages to pull Clementine out and carry her the rest of the way to the house. After Kenny beats Alvo, Jane discovers one of two bags of supplies in the next room, and criticizes Kenny over his actions. If Clementine refused to take Jane's nail file, Jane will use it to light a fire with some flint; if Clementine took the nail file, she will give it back to Jane after she realizes she doesn't have any matches. On the second night, after Clementines wakes up, Jane tells her that Kenny is currently working on a truck parked outside. She then laments about the loss of Luke, where Clementine can either comfort her, or tell her to move on. Jane and Clementine then watch on as Mike tends to Arvo's injuries, before declaring that he is unable to cope with Kenny any longer. When Kenny asks Clementine for her help with the truck, Jane offers to watch Alvin Jr. When Clementine returns, Jane elaborates on Kenny's behavior, and tells her to prepare for the worst. When Alvin Jr. stirs, Clementine can offer him to Jane to comfort, to which he will puke on her. When Kenny manages to get the truck working, Jane suggests the group head back south to Howes, in order to get more food for the baby, but is hesitant to travel anywhere in the middle of the night, and decides to turn in for the night after the group argue over their next decision. However, after Mike, Bonnie and Arvo wound Clementine during their escape attempt, Jane and Kenny drive off in the truck with her and Alvin Jr. Jane and Kenny then begin arguing about where to go, and still suggests returning to Howes on the grounds that they know where it is and know that it is well-stocked with supplies for the baby. The argument soon turns sour, with Kenny criticizing Jane about her reputation to take off on her own with little-to-no regard about anyone else, and Jane telling him about his lack of priorities in regards to his family. They are soon forced to stop due to a block in the road. When Kenny decides to check the surrounding cars for gas, Jane proposes to Clementine about leaving him behind. However, Walkers soon surround then, forcing Jane to tell Clementine how to drive in order for them to escape, but are forced to continue on foot when one of them crashes through the windshield. Jane walks off into the snow with Alvin Jr., leaving Clementine behind. Jane later manages to rendezvous with Clementine and Kenny at a rest stop a mile away, but arrives without Alvin Jr, telling them that he is dead. As Kenny goes to investigate, Jane warns Clementine to "stay out of it" and to trust her, telling her that she is about to see Kenny for what he really is. When Kenny returns, he and Jane start fighting each other. While trying to come between them when the fight carries on outside, Clementine is knocked over, and manages to come to her senses just as Kenny has Jane pinned to the ground with a knife aimed at her chest. Clementine then has a choice to either shoot Kenny to save Jane, or look away while Kenny kills her. Shoot Kenny (Alive) If Clementine chooses to shoot Kenny and save Jane, Jane sits and watches as Clementine says her goodbyes to Kenny, before Alvin Jr. starts crying from within the truck. Jane apologizes to Clementine for lying to her about Alvin Jr., insisting that she needed to show Kenny what he was really capable of, and begs her forgiveness for letting things get out of hand. Clementine then has the option of either forgiving her and joining her, or walking away with the baby, leaving Jane behind. Look Away (Dead) If Clementine chooses not to shoot Kenny she will look away while Kenny kills Jane with her own knife. Forgive Jane/Go back to Howe's Hardware with her (Alive) If Clementine forgives Jane, they will bring Alvin Jr, back to Carver's base in Howes. Upon entering the warehouse, they will discover Carver's corpse. If Clementine stayed behind to watch Kenny kill him, Jane will remark that she has no idea how Clementine managed to stay to watch. Jane will discover a box of food containing baby formula, and proposes they stay for a while. Moments later, Jane and Clementine greet a family of three at the gate. After hearing their story, Jane cautions Clementine that they could be anybody, and asks whether she wants to go through it all again. If Clementine turns them away, Jane thanks her for making the decision, and wonders whether they will be returning for them; if Clementine invites them in, Jane asks if she is sure, and advises her to keep a close eye on them. She then speaks to Patricia, who quickly embraces her with thanks. Clementine then notices the gun in her husband's possession, and silently points it out to Jane, who acknowledges it. Reject Jane/Go Alone with AJ (Unknown) If Clementine chooses to reject Jane, she will travel alone with AJ leaving Jane's fate Unknown. Clementine is by herself with only AJ in her arms. She sees a herd of walkers ahead of her and kills one. She puts the walker's blood on AJ and herself and proceeds to walk into the herd. Allies *Clementine *Mike *Sarah *Carlos *Luke *Bonnie *Nick (Determinant) *Alvin Jr. *Rebecca Enemies *Arvo *William Carver *Tavia *Troy *Walkers *Buricko *Vitali *Natasha *Kenny Appearances Season Two *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid the Ruins" *"No Going Back" Category:Survivors Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Female Category:Unknown Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Determinant Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Zombies